


Thinking of Yuri on Ice

by SongficSenpai



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE Songfic [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Musicals, Song Parody, Songfic, Thoroughly Modern Millie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: This is going to be a multi part fic where I rewrite the words to Thoroughly Modern Millie songs to make them fit Yuri on Ice. (The relationships and other characters will appear a lot more in later chapters.)(Just a note the chapters do not have to be read in order, they are all stand alone. Although I suggest reading the original before you read a reprise, it still shouldn't be necessary.)





	1. This Show Has Changed My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Thoroughly Modern Millie in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about how Yuri on Ice has affected us.
> 
> The original song is "Not for the Life of Me".

**This Show Has Changed My Life**

I’ve looked at all the fan art

On Tumblr and Twitter

I scream when I see official art

I want to learn Japanese

And live there at some point

Anime has done this to me

 

Yuri on Ice is different

From other male sport shows

Where nothing ever becomes cannon

Kubo gave us Victuri

Otayuri, will come

Thanks to, To the madness

I love all the skaters in this show

I love all the music that they choose

The show is always running through my head

Fanfic, fan art…in my head

To help till next level

 

Yuuri

Victor

Phichit Chulanont, Seung gil

This show has changed my life

Yurio

Otabek

Guang Hong, Leo, Michele, Chris

This show has changed my life

A life that has become more

Than reality

Where nothing goes my way

Has introduced

Me to Minami

Mila, Sara, Hikaru

Make all the ships

They may come true

We all know that

Kubo might deliver them

This show has changed my life

Georgi, JJ

This show has changed my

This show has changed my

This show has changed

My

Life


	2. Thinking of Yuri on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this song is connected to the last one it follows the same theme.
> 
> The original song is "Thoroughly Modern Millie".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Thoroughly Modern Millie in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes

**Thinking of Yuri on Ice**

Russian Skaters: Some girls love

Japanese Skaters: Some girls love

Russian Skaters: Us too much

Japanese Skaters: Us too much

Russian Skaters: Might be mad

Japanese Skaters: Might be mad

Russian Skaters: Yet we still

Japanese Skaters: Yet we still

Other Skaters: Yet we still

All Skaters: Will skate our hardest to win the Grand Prix

 

Fangirl 1: While we see their strength

Fangirl 2: talent

Fangirls 3 & 4: Grace And Elegance

Fangirls: Yet others think, we’re odd and a bit crazy

 

Me: Still everyday, us fangirls find ourselves

Thinking of Yuri

Fangirls: Check for new official art

Me: Every new finding makes everything change

Fangirls: Welcome to the Madness ahhhh

Me: I can’t be crazy right, If I think I am?

By now, it’s normal to

Scream out loud and clutch your heart

Fangirls 1&2: Scream out loud and clutch you heart

Fangirls 3&4: Scream out loud and clutch your heart

 

Me: Have you seen the way they look at each other?

Skaters: So you all have noticed that.

Fangirls: Kissing rings and saying Davi now

Can be ways to show your love

Me: There goes

My sanity, I don’t need it now

All: So forgive her, cause she is thinking of Yuri on Ice now

 

Fangirls & Skaters: While we see their strength, talent, grace, and elegance./ While they see our sength, talent, grace, and elegance.

Yet others think, we’re odd and a bit crazy./ Some others think, they’re odd and a bit crazy.

Fangirls: Still every day, us fangirls find ourselves thinking of Yuri

Skaters: The group is getting smaller

Fangirls: Everyday my mind is starting to go

Yuuri’s gaining confidence

Fangirls & Skaters: Fangirls aren’t criminals

Because of their thoughts

What both groups forget is

Me: This story is fictional

 

All: There goes

My sanity

I don’t need it now

Me: I don’t need it now

Fangirls & Skaters: So forgive her cause she is thinking of

The shows, new art, extras, fanfic, Tumblr pics

Fangirls, obsessed, only thinking of

Yuri

Me: on ice

All: now


	3. This Show Has Changed my Life (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same theme as the first song in the series as it is a reprise of it.
> 
> The original song is the first "Not for the Life of Me (reprise)".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Thoroughly Modern Millie in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Also, we finally get to character songs next chapter!!

**This Show Has Changed my Life (Reprise)**

Me: Thinking about how I miss the show

Victuuri, Otayuri

All the others that I ship

 

Steady heart, no screaming

Life waiting for next level

 

Me (Spoken): There is nothing new…but think of all that is to come! What’s sanity? What’s patience? And who could be, be off the internet now? Cause I’m a crazy fangirl now. The ao3 fics! The Tumblr fanart! There’s freaking out to do, and I’m going to find whatever I can!

 

Me: Days waiting, though torturous,

Will be spent as best as I can.

This show has changed my life,

For the better.

This show has changed my,

This show has changed my,

This show has changed

My

Life!

 

Fangirls: Freaking out, obsessing

Thinking of it makes me smile,

This show has changed my life.

 

* * *

 (These are sung in cannon)

Fangirls 1&2: A life that

Has become more

Than reality

Where nothing goes my way

Fangirls 3&4: Has become more

Than reality

Where nothing

Fangirls 5&6: Has become more

Than reality

* * *

 

 

Fangirls: Has become more

Than a silly show

That people

Just

Watch for fun!

 

Make all the ships

We all know that

Kubo might deliver them

This show has changed my

Fangirl 1: Life

Fangirl 2: Life

Fangirl 3: Life

Fangirl 4: Life

Fangirl 5: Life

Fangirl 6: For the better.

 

Fangirls: This show has changed my,

 

This show has changed my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one!


	4. How the Other Type Skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri & Otabek just want to be themselves on the ice, yet they both love how the other skates.
> 
> The original song is "How the Other Half Lives".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Thoroughly Modern Millie in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes

**How the Other Type Skates**

Young Otabek: So beautiful!

Enchantingly beautiful!

Otabek: I’ve waited to see you,

Since training back then,

Working and improving to get here.

All my training, determination.

All the time I spent to, find my way to skate.

 

I’ll do the jump, with less gracefulness.

I will keep skating, no ballet.

Find emotion, some light stretching,

See my own skating unfold.

Let me train back in Kazakhstan,

It feels good to be back home.

Yet there’s someone, I love to watch

How the other type

How the other type skates!

 

No proud obnoxious skaters, JJ

Just soldier eyes.

I want an on the ice friend, davi,

Banquet saving friends.

 

Watch the fairy, and be the hero.

Bring on my country’s pressure.

Beat Phichit, Jean, or Seung-gil

In order to keep skating

In my country, Kazakhstan.

Meet you at the GPF.

I’ll watch and smile, thumbs up, davai, see

How the other type-

 

Yuri: How the other type skates.

Fairy? Not me, Hero.

I don’t like that prim pressure.

I will beat Yuuri, Jean, Seung, or Phichit.

So I can start skating,

Like Russia’s ice tiger,

A punk, or just Yuri.

I’ll show them all, I’m no fairy.

How the other type,

Both: How the other type skates.

 

* * *

(Spoken)

Yuri: Be in my program.

Otabek: We’re friends aren’t we?

Yuri: Let’s go surprise them all even more

* * *

* * *

(Singing-Same time)

Otabek: Watch the fairy,

And be the hero.

Bring on my country’s pressure.

Beat Phichit, Jean, or Seung-gil

In order to keep skating

In my country, Kazakhstan

Meet you at the GPF.

 

Yuri: Fairy?

Not me, Hero.

I don’t like that prim pressure.

I will beat Yuuri, Jean, Seung, or Phichit.

So I can start skating,

Like Russia’s ice tiger,

A punk, or just Yuri.

* * *

 

Otabek: A chance meeting

Yuri: to have the chance, of

Both: Skating with the other type!


	5. This Show Consumed Their Life (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung by the families who are tired of hearing fangirls scream about yoi. It helps if you imagine it in a very teasing, or sassy, or exasperated voice. ;)
> 
> The original song is "Not For The Life Of Me (Reprise)" but it is the second reprise of the song sung in the show. It is the one in Chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On ICE or Thoroughly Modern Millie in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**This Show Consumed Their Life (Reprise)**

Yuuri, Yurio

Victor, Otabek

Phichit Chulanont, Seung-gil.

This show consumed their life.

A life that has resisted

Our reality

And favors their skating.

Has introduced

Them to Minami

Mila, Sara, Leo, Christophe

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

They make some ships

Hope they come true

Thinking that

Kubo might deliver them.

This show consumed their life.

Georgi, JJ

This show has consumed

Their

Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments or kudos if you liked it. I'm always looking forward to hearing from you guys and I definitely want to know if you are loosing interest in the series and if there's something I can do to fix that. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (Also, I'm really excited about my idea for next chapter :) )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
